


1 + 1 = 3

by Tigresse



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not a kid fic, Omega childbirth, Omega pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: Alpha Sebastian and Omega Jim are going to be parents. Coincidentally so are Alpha John and Omega Sherlock.





	1. The pregnant Omegas

_Come home soon Basty – JM_

_You might want to hurry, don’t have much time – JM_

 

Sebastian Moran was in the midst of a conference where some of his clients from the field of organized crime and several snipers who worked for him were present. He was one of the speakers. Of course, the interactions were mostly around business, cash generation, surveillance systems and weapons development. But hidden behind the seemingly innocuous topics were several sinister deals and developments. It was also a forum where they connected and did some networking. Only the very senior and very tactile criminals and experienced masterminds were invited to such seminars. Jim had received the invite too but, going by his usual penchant of remaining faceless and unknown, decided not to attend in person.

 

“You all right,” Ivan, a Russian ex minister who currently ran an arms trade out of Vladivostok, asked.

 

Sebastian swallowed, “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Ludmilla, a Serbian woman who ran an organized crime centre and officially showed herself as an ‘image-consultant’, pointed at the phone. “Wife or client?”

 

Sebastian got a start, “What? No, none of them. Something else. I have to go now.”

 

“So all isn’t well,” Ivan looked doubtful.

 

Sebastian wished people were not so intrusive. “Something came up that needs my presence, that’s all.”

 

He got up wordlessly after that and left the convention, hoping Jim had not done something silly once again. A brilliant mind and an extraordinary mastermind, Jim had only one major issue. He got bored easily and whenever the noise in his head increased, he did various destructive things, including self-harm. Sebastian had rescued him half a dozen times from various stages of injury, from wrist cuts to overdose to teetering on the edge of the terrace drunk and about to jump off.

 

He kept calling Jim all the way back home but no answer came.

 

“Damn it,” Sebastian yelled as he drove, “Answer the phone, damn it.”

 

It seemed like it took forever to reach home and Sebastian came close to killing people by various means and methods all through the way. Some he was about to run over, some he threatened loudly, some he just wished death upon. He knew it was all silly and he’d later regret losing his temper but for now he couldn’t help it. He just had to go and see Jim alive and well, just once.

 

He ran up the stairs when the elevator took too long to reach the ground floor. Strong as an ox and fast as a stallion, he was barely out of breath as he reached the sixth floor and the door to the luxury apartment Jim and he shared.

 

He fumbled with the keys and cursed at himself as he entered the flat. “Jim,” he screamed as he entered, “Jim where are you? JIM, ANSWER ME NOW.”

 

He heard a weird sound somewhere in the flat, like someone was choking. “Oh shit,” he rushed towards the source of the sound and almost landed flat on his face when his Oxfords caught the edge of the rug and he tipped over. “Fuck,” he cursed and ran into the master bedroom where he could hear further sounds, mostly ones of distress. Gurgling, moaning, wheezing and choking sounds that scared the hell out of the sniper who had once faced and fought off a Royal Bengal tiger with his bare hands and obliterated a team of Afghan guerrilla warriors without blinking an eyelid.

 

“JIM…..oh,” he stopped in his tracks.

 

Jim was retching, bent over the toilet.

 

“Did you overdose? What did you take this time?” Sebastian asked angrily, his worry now turning towards rage. _Why did Jim not value his life, why?_

 

Jim turned and his eyes had…..tears in them.

 

Sebastian was shell-shocked. Jim in tears? Well, that had never happened before, not unless he was chopping onions. In a second all worries and anger left him and he only felt protectiveness run through him as he stepped forward and pulled Jim into his arms. Kissing the top of the mastermind’s head he froze. That scent. It had changed. There was something different about the way Jim smelled.

 

“Alpha,” Jim mumbled.

 

Sebastian had never really considered the alpha-omega dynamics when it came to him and Jim. True, their secondary gender couldn’t be ignored and it did play a vital role in the relationship they shared, Jim being the protected omega and Sebastian being the strong, virile alpha, but usually they were just Seb and Jim, two men who ran the most established, profitable and fierce criminal organization in the world.

 

“Jimmy,” he whispered, “You all right kitten?”

 

“One plus one equals three,” Jim sank heavily into Sebastian’s arms.

 

“What?”

 

Bunched fists hit Sebastian’s chest with full force and when the omega looked up, there was fire in those beautiful dark eyes. “You moron.”

 

Sebastian tried to connect the dots. Nothing annoyed Jim more than people who were ‘slow’ and couldn’t quickly put two and two together. At first he thought it was a mathematical problem Jim was trying to solve, then he assumed it was a code that needed to be used for a special assignment and finally he came to the conclusion that Jim had probably taken one pill of one kind, one of another kind and it had a triple effect on him…..no, that didn’t make sense.

 

“Jim, please, I left a conference you sent me to, an interesting one where I was making multiple contacts, just because your text scared the shit outta me. Now that I can see you’re hale and hearty, may I know in a language that everyone can understand, what the fuck is the matter with you?”

 

Jim pushed the tall alpha away and stomped to the bedroom. Taken aback by this sudden reaction, Sebastian followed him there and saw the mastermind sitting on the bed and holding something in his hands. It was then that he realized what the whole drama was about. Jim was holding a pregnancy testing strip, ones which omegas used to determine if they were carrying or not. But how? When? They always used safe and harmless medication to prevent pregnancy, even when Sebastian knotted and Jim was in heat. How could Jim get pregnant? So that was what 1 + 1 = 3 meant!

 

“Um….babe….kitten…..I got it.”

 

“About time,” came the grumpy response.

 

“How did it happen?”

 

Jim gave him a scornful look.

 

“Okay, okay,” Sebastian held up both hands, “Technically I know how. But we always used meds to prevent an unwanted pregnancy.”

 

Jim took a deep breath and hid his face in his hands. His blush went all the way down to his neck and shoulders and when he spoke his voice came out as shy, unsure. It was so ‘not-Jim Moriarty’ that even Sebastian couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“I stopped taking those pills last month.”

 

Sebastian’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets. “You stopped?”

 

Jim nodded.

 

The blond handsome sniper felt a ball of excitement at the pit of his stomach. A baby! Were they going to have a baby? Jim had decided on it? Oh God, he would be a father, they would be daddies, their lives would change and then……

 

“Congratulations?” He asked, hesitation still evident in his voice.

 

Jim looked at him, eyes still filled with tears. “I am thirty-four in three months. I didn’t want to be a daddy after forty and be an old coot by the time he’s in his teens. I want to run after him and play cricket with him, go dirt biking with him and watch him go swimming and to the shooting range with you.” He paused and added, “Unless you wish to bail out right away, then the door is open.”

 

It was then that everything finally fell into place in Seb’s head. Jim was insecure, nervous, unsure about his reaction to the baby news and that was why he had been so cryptic in his texts and so angry and irritable once Sebastian had arrived.

 

In three swift strides he was with Jim, sitting next to him and holding him close in his arms. The omega gladly melted into that embrace and let out that soft purr that most omegas were known to indulge in when they felt secure and happy. Right moment to talk then! Sebastian kissed Jim’s temple and said, “Of course I would like to raise the kid with you. Jimmy, nobody else knows this but we have married last year. You are my spouse and I am your husband. Nothing gives me greater joy than becoming the father of your baby, the daddy to our child. A child we will create together.”

 

A happy smile broke through Jim’s pretty face. “That’s the most important part,” the Irishman said, “We create this together, we go through this together, so you better not think it’s just my bloody responsibility to bring the child into this world.”

 

Sebastian grinned. Trust Jim to be bossy at all times.

 

***

 

The pregnancy was interesting.

 

Jim was permanently hungry, sleepy or clingy.

 

“Omega pregnancies are slightly different,” the obstetrician said when they went for the second check-up in the sixth week, “Unlike female pregnancies and the birthing process, omega pregnancies can be a mixed bag. Sometimes omegas, especially omega males, can be extremely nervous as nature hasn’t built them in the best way to nurture a child within. At other times they might resent the inactivity and immobility that pregnancies bring in, especially in the third trimester. Sex drive can be extremely high at times and at times he might be even scared if you hold him too tight. It’s an instinct to protect the young.”

 

Jim was munching on a wafer coated with chocolate, part of the chocolate smeared on the corner of his lips.

 

Sebastian looked at him and leaned over the desk to whisper, “He has never been like this before. It’s like a kid carrying a kid. Suddenly he changes into a seductive adult. Then he becomes a clingy, nervous little boy again.”

 

“Simple answer to that,” the doctor said with a smile, “He has never been like this before because he has never been pregnant before. You need to be strong, patient, caring. I suggest you attend couple counselling sessions and group discussions which are attended by expecting omegas, along with their alphas.”

 

***

 

“SHERLYLOCKS!!!”

 

Jim’s look of dismay was matched by the one on Sherlock’s normally wan face. At this moment the detective looked red as a beetroot and he instinctively grabbed the arm of the man standing next to him. Jim was about to take a gun out of his pocket but Sebastian, not wanting to create a scene or for any harm to come to Jim, quickly made him put it back into his pocket again. “No kitten,” he insisted, “You are nearly three months pregnant and this is a pre-natal class. You can’t shoot and kill people here, not even Sherlock Holmes.”

 

The next moment Sebastian’s jaw dropped when he saw John fucking Watson next to Sherlock Holmes. They were holding hands and John was carrying a card very similar to the one Sebastian himself carried. It was a blue one while Jim carried a light pink one. A sort of report card on their progress through the trimesters, with dates and activities, comments and results. “Why are you guys carrying those cards?” Sebastian couldn’t help but ask, “Those are for couples who are here to attend the group session. Oh by the way, hello Captain Watson!”

 

John shook hands with Seb while Jim and Sherlock scowled at each other.

 

“Colonel!”

 

“Here for a case?”

 

“Um no. Not really.”

 

“Don’t tell me….”

 

“Okay, I won’t tell you….”

 

“John, seriously, Sherlock and you are a couple and then….sorry I have to ask….who….I mean which….I mean who is expecting?”

 

Sherlock intervened, “Duh! I am the one carrying the pink card.”

 

“YOU ARE AN OMEGA!!!” Jim and Sebastian said together. They were so loud that an omega female next to them scuttled away to the other end of the room, alarmed.

 

Sherlock sighed, “Yeah, evidently. I get that look a lot….anyways, why is it such a surprise that I am an omega but no surprise at all that he, Jawwn, is an alpha?”

 

“Yeah,” Jim said with a dollop of sarcasm, “If you’re too tall for an omega, then he’s too short for an alpha. Tiny alpha, willowy omega, you two defy the laws of nature. I thought you were both here for a case, or hunting me down.”

 

John looked annoyed but held his tongue when he saw the look of ‘plea’ in Sebastian’s eyes. Pregnant omegas shouldn’t be messed with. They could get either violent or sick, none of which were pleasant situations in their current condition. “I can’t hunt down a mouse if I wish to,” Sherlock said sullenly, “Mycroft and my brother in law Lestrade have suspended my services for the next year and half.”


	2. Holy Shit We Are Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Jim are moody and a bundle of hormones. Two hapless ex-military men try to cope with their omegas.

“This,” Sebastian said excitedly, picking up one thing after the other, “This, this, this and this. And oh yeah, that, that one too, that as well.”

 

They were in the largest store for baby clothes, essentials, toys, food, merchandize and nursery furniture. Spanning six floors, each dedicated to a certain type of commodity, it boasted regular ware as well as designer items that cost a bomb.

 

Sebastian had three dismayed snipers and one high-society female escort with him, all members of his web and all of them pushing large trolleys filled with items he had decided to purchase. There were various types of toys fit for a baby’s first year, tons of clothes and bath items, loads of stuff like strollers and walkers and car seats and bouncing chairs, enough to fill an entire apartment. The nursery items had been selected already and would be delivered by the store right at their doorstep. Sebastian had bought designer furniture for their soon to be born munchkin and interior decorators were already at work, painting the walls and ceiling of the huge nursery in various bright colours.

 

“Has our job profile changed boss?” The woman asked cautiously, “I mean you and your husband are on the family way but does that mean you’ll be retiring from your profession? I mean, are our jobs safe?”

 

Sebastian looked stiffly at Jim. Truth was that everyone knew Jim to be Sebastian’s spouse, his omega, the father of his unborn child and not as his boss. Nobody thought Jim Moriarty could be an omega, nobody could even dream of something that absurd. Omegas were not meant to rule the world, or be brilliant geniuses planning murders and heists. That was an alpha’s job.

 

Jim hadn’t even heard what was just said. He looked at a huge fluffy teddy bear, about six feet tall even in a seated position, and looked at Sebastian through huge, pleading eyes.

 

“Jamie would love it,” he whispered.

 

“Jamie? What happened to Carrie?”

 

“No, I want her to be named Jamie.”

 

“Uh….oh…..okay. Anyways, we will buy the teddy now so….”

 

“His name is Rigel.”

 

“I suppose I don’t even need to ask if that’s the name of some star or constellation,” Sebastian said fondly, “All right then, Rigel goes home with us. I have a feeling Jamie’s papa needs him more than Jamie might need in the future.”

 

Later he turned to his team and said, “Look, I haven’t decided as yet how the future should be. In any case, you guys have earned enough from this work to live a life of luxury. So, don’t keep parroting the question because my answer will be just one. Patience. You need to have patience. Right now I have no concrete yes or no for you.” Then he lowered his voice and said, “Don’t say anything in front of my spouse.”

 

One of the snipers whispered, “Even if you retire, Mr. Moriarty will still continue, right?”

 

Sebastian almost let the cat out of the bag by saying ‘I wish you could see what he’s like right now, four months pregnant and moody and napping frequently, with a different food fetish every other week’. But that secret of theirs was supposed to be kept safe no matter what happened and how things turned out. Letting Jim’s identity slip, especially when he was so vulnerable, was a very bad idea. “Mr. Moriarty is an old man and that’s why he hired me to do his work for him,” he explained to his team, “So if I retire, the bottom line is that he will retire too.”

 

***

 

“HELP! HELP! Help me, someone, anyone, oh God, heeeeelp!”

 

Sebastian had just stepped out of the room where the scan was being done. He had to talk to a nurse about the other reports that had arrived for Jim and the baby. The sudden screech of the doctor made him jump.

 

“Oh God, what was that?” He exclaimed, hoping his omega and their unborn child were all right. The nurse had also paled and together they rushed back inside the room, to be greeted by the sight of the doctor cowering in a corner and Jim standing over him with his gun aimed at the shivering man’s temple. “Jimmy,” Sebastian quickly stepped between Jim and the hapless man cowering on the floor, “What on earth is going on here? Why have you brought that gun with you? Lower it, give it to me, don’t worry I will not let anyone hurt you, just give it to me.”

 

Jim smiled wickedly, showing a glimpse of his old sinister self. “I will, but after I shoot his brains out.”

 

The doctor croaked with fear. The nurse gasped and ran out of the room.

 

“Honey no, you shouldn’t stress yourself out at this stage,” Sebastian explained, “But what made you so mad?”

 

“He refused to tell me the baby’s gender,” Jim growled, hands on his hips.

 

“That isn’t something we do,” the doctor croaked again, “We are not supposed to reveal that. At this particular hospital it’s a policy, a rule.”

 

“Honey this is our first kid,” Sebastian led Jim to a chair and took the gun from his hands, “It doesn’t matter whether it’s a girl or a boy. It will be precious to us. Our first offspring. Imagine that kitten.”

 

“I can,” Jim said, “But please don’t expect a repeat. If it’s a girl then she won’t have any siblings.”

 

“I think it will be a boy,” Sebastian’s wish spilled out suddenly, “A boy with your dark hairs and my blue eyes.”

 

***

 

Sebastian couldn’t help himself any longer. For a month Jim had been totally put off by sex and hadn’t allowed him the liberty of even a hand-job. Not wanting to be an insensitive bastard or a brute, Seb had chosen to be celibate instead. But that had gotten more and more difficult as Jim began to snuggle closer and closer to him, completely naked under the sheets and his cock hard and pressed against the blond alpha’s hip. Before he could stop himself Sebastian had nosed down Jim’s body and started to part his legs, kissing the insides of his thighs.

 

“Sebby….tiger…Noooo!”

 

Even with that objection, Sebastian’s brain refused to function. He neither slowed down nor stopped, he simply tested Jim’s opening for natural slick and slowly pushed his cock inside. A rather shocked Jim tried to struggle but Seb was gentle and careful and soon the omega was wailing with need. Still, he had his arms circling his swollen stomach protectively, as if trying to keep their child from all harm. “I’ll be gentle,” Sebastian stroked the soft skin of the stomach, “Our baby will be safe and you will be sated.”

 

He felt Jim’s thighs hug him tighter. The omega had wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s bottom and was now pushing back on the invading alpha cock.

 

“Oh God Jimmy,” Sebastian buried his face in Jim’s long neck. The omega now smelled of jasmine and orange and lilies, a sweet and light scent that signalled the presence of the baby. Seb realized he could never have enough of it and inhaled hard and deep.

 

“Uhngggg,” Jim groaned and suddenly Sebastian’s fist, which was moving up and down Jim’s cock, was coated with warm seed.

 

Sebastian was already close and, after seeing Jim cum this hard, he couldn’t stop himself from giving in to the sweet pleasure that washed all over him. He came and came, flooding Jim’s channel with his seed and marking him once more as his own. Though he had been in denial for a while, he finally admitted to himself that he had really missed this with Jim. Their intimate moments and conjugal life was back and a sigh of happiness and bliss left the taller man.

 

“Tiger?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I met Sherlock today. He is showing. I am not. Why?”

 

“Why don’t you ask the doc….oh I forgot, the doc has fled the country after you threatened to turn him into wellies. Okay, listen, from what I read in the books I understood that each pregnancy is different. Some omegas show at three months, some show only after five or more. The baby is safe, happy, healthy. You are doing well and glowing with pheromones. What more could we want?”

 

“I want my body back.”

 

That was when Sebastian realized that Jim’s reluctance to have sex, to shower together, to even allow him to see him naked, was all about the weird complex he had developed about gaining weight and no longer being the slender as a reed Irishman he used to be. He hadn’t become fat though, still the edges had filled out, the stomach showed as a gentle rounding and a tiny bump, his cheeks were puffier than before and his ankles had begun to swell now and then. He was no longer the gorgeous, sexy, svelte omega who ran the web. He was now a proper pregnant omega with mood swings, the usual tiredness, the semi-retired life and constant demands and whines.

 

 _Oh well,_ Sebastian thought, _anything for the mother of my son._

 

“Kitten, you will get back your body within three to six months of our boy’s arrival,” he said confidently, stroking Jim’s hairs softly, “As for how you look right now, please don’t let it ever cross your mind that I don’t find you desirable. Let me assure you I find you extremely beautiful like this. A little extra adipose is actually sexy. It’s sexier than it should be because I know it’s temporary.”

 

***

 

Sherlock lay on his side, one leg raised, John lying pressed behind him and fucking him slowly and gently. The detective moaned and groaned at a high pitch, a change John had observed in him since the pregnancy started. Usually Sherlock used to be quiet in bed.

 

“Wanna cum now?” He asked, reaching for Sherlock’s cock. The omega’s face was obscured by his sweat damp curls but John noticed the slight nod. They had been going at it for almost half an hour and even his legendary controls were almost at the last leg.

 

Sherlock’s mouth, those bow lips slightly parted with constant sounds of need tumbling out of them, looked so delicious that John wanted to kiss it till it was swollen like a hive of bees had stung it. He grabbed the younger man’s chin and turned his head for a kiss, keeping it deep and wet but not too rough. Sherlock was not in a position to enjoy bed games at this stage and John always had the wellbeing of his pregnant mate and the soon to be born infant uppermost in his mind.

 

Soon Sherlock began to wail and scream and finally he creamed John’s fingers and the sheets they lay on, trembling like a leaf as a massive orgasm washed over him. He thrashed about wildly as usual, until John’s arms steadied him and kept him still.

 

John let out a grunt and came only a few moments later, unable to hold back his semen any longer. He let out a heartfelt sigh of delight as his heavy balls throbbed and unleashed their load, his dick letting out a plume of semen right into Sherlock’s spasming arse. “Oh thank God, yeaaaah,” he mumbled, feeling blissful as his body relaxed into aftershocks, “So good! Sherl, you okay love?”

 

“Jawn,” Sherlock used his ‘sex-voice’, “What if I suffer permanent brain damage while giving birth?”

 

***

 

Sebastian and John sat by the poolside, sipping beer and enjoying the sun on their faces. They had decided to meet once a week, just so they could dissolve some of the stress they were facing at home by talking to each other. “I never thought I’d hear Sherlock say something his pessimistic,” John began, “He thinks he might become a vegetable while giving birth and asked me to arrange euthanasia if needed. Good Lord Seb, omega childbirths are as common as Ford cars on the street. There is no such incident where someone suffers any brain damage.”

 

“Yeah it’s common and mostly safe, but it’s his first childbirth,” Sebastian replied, “To give them the benefit of the doubt, they are both nervous, anxious, hence that irrational behaviour.”

 

John gave him a sideways look which said ‘so you have suffered this too’. Sebastian chuckled and answered the silent question, “Oh yeah, absolutely. I was cock blocked for a month man, it came to a point where I could have drilled a hole in the wall. Then I find out that he feels he is not sexy enough, his body shape is no longer the same, you know all those insecurities. James Isaac Moriarty and insecure? That’s as likely as snowfall in the middle of a desert. But yeah, it’s happening.”

 

“Hormones, pheromones.”

 

“Right.”

 

“I wish we have a girl. But Sherlock wants a boy.”

 

“Reverse. Jim wants a girl and I want a boy.”

 

John laughed, “Name? Our boy will be named Scott Sherlock Watson Holmes. However, I think he will eventually become Sherlock Holmes Jr.”

 

Sebastian gave a look of approval, “I like that naming convention. Our girl will be named Jemima Augustine Moran Moriarty. In short Jamie Moriarty.”

 

A few feet behind them, seated at another table wearing oversized sunglasses and a huge straw hat and hiding behind a newspaper was an attractive woman. As soon as John and Sebastian had left, she put down the paper and whipped out her phone.

 

She quickly dialled a number and waited eagerly. As soon as the call was answered she whispered, “Boss this is Anthea here. I have some news for you which you might be very pleased about.”

 

Mycroft Holmes answered from the other side, in his trademark icy calm tone, “Tell me everything they said.”


	3. Babies and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two omegas give birth to beautiful bonny babies!

Sebastian was getting worried. Jim had not stopped working despite his many protests, advice, pleas and even threats. In the first trimester he had some morning sickness and a bit of anxiety, hence he had left everything to Seb. But from the fourth month he had restarted work and now, at nine months and his due date only a few days away, he was still organizing assassinations, heists, forgeries, money laundering and coups.

 

“What will you do?” Jim would snap at him, “Hurt the mother of your baby?” That was a nuclear weapon Jim used every single time Sebastian started a war of words and stopped him from exerting himself too much at work.

 

So Sebastian did the next best thing he knew. He fed Jim every two hours, ensured he had a hot water bag at his back (which ached often when he sat for too long), let him nap whenever he got tired and made sure the omega stayed hydrated. That day he was doing the same things, putting some juice within Jim’s reach and arranging cushions on the couch so Jim could nod off for a little while after the conference call he was in, when he noticed something different about his husband. Jim was unusually quiet on the call and letting one of their aides, Nathaniel, take the lead on the conversation. That was highly unexpected.

 

Few minutes before the call ended, Jim suddenly said, “I have to jump on another call, please continue without me. I’m okay with any decision Nathaniel takes.”

 

The moment he disconnected, he let out a loud disgusted sound. That was followed by ‘Sebbyyyyy’.

 

Sebastian jumped forward to take him in his arms when the Irishman stood up and pointed at the state of his shorts, legs and socks. They were all soaked. “This is so gross,” he said, retching slightly.

 

“Your waters,” Sebastian felt cold shiver run down his spine, “Have broken it seems.”

 

“You mean now?”

 

“Yeah. We need to go now.”

 

“But how, how can I just…..”

 

“Work won’t suffer babe. I am there. Our next chain of command is capable. We will manage. As for the stay at the hospital, I have already packed a bag for you and one for little Jamie. I have been waiting for this for a long time. Now come on, let’s get you changed and I’ll drive you to the hospital quickly. Luckily it’s not too far away kitten, come on now, let me help you out those clothes.”

 

“Sebby, I don’t wanna die like this.”

 

Seb assured Jim he wouldn’t die though it was amusing that Jim should be afraid of dying.

 

Jim read his thoughts. His big molten caramel brown eyes looked at Sebastian with a silent apology in them.

 

“I want to live now, I truly do,” he said in a small voice, “For her, for you, for us. Please don’t let me die.”

 

***

 

John was just finishing the paperwork for a case he had handled independently because Sherlock had been too drained to get up all day. The sleuth no longer worked on demanding cases but took on simple, not so dangerous ones, just to keep his brains sharp and well-greased. But that day John had to take over as Sherlock had mostly slept or tossed and turned and moaned about how huge his tummy was and how the baby was overeating in the stomach and how it reminded him of Mycroft, who used to be a plump child and teenager.

 

Suddenly he saw Sherlock waddle into the living room, chewing on a nail. Sherlock never did that before but pregnancy seemed to have given him that habit. “John can you take me somewhere?” He asked, looking and sounding tense, “Like the hospital?”

 

Being a tenured medical practitioner, John had steely nerves and was used to any form of medical emergency. But never before had he handled a situation that involved his partner and seeing Sherlock nervous made him nervous as well. But that moment passed soon and John assumed his ‘protector duty’ and said, “Be strong Sherlock. The baby is going to arrive soon and the birth will be natural, normal. I have organized one of those special birth rooms for you. A tub to soak in, music to listen to, candies to suck on, massage oils and lotions, everything is set. Come now…..what…..Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock doubled over and yelled, “I hate Mycroft.”

 

“Hon, what has Mycroft got to do with this?”

 

“The baby overate and grew fat like him. Mummy told me it took her twenty-four hours to push Myc out.”

 

“Your mummy overshared.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Now let’s head to the hospital.”

 

***

 

“What do you mean?” Sebastian was disgruntled, “This was supposed to be a solo room. Now you tell me there is one room and two pregnant omegas, hence we have to share?”

 

“Sorry sir,” the nurse was apologetic, “It was booked for next week. You came in a few days earlier and hence we don’t have a solo room for you. But don’t worry, sometimes sharing the room helps because it’s good for omegas to see other omegas in the birthing process. Gives them a feeling they are not alone in this.”

 

Seeing no other way Sebastian allowed the attendants and nurses to push Jim, who was sitting on a wheelchair, into the birthing room. Maybe they could ask for a curtain to be drawn in the middle of the room, so both sides had privacy. But any such notion or idea was abandoned immediately as the two criminals entered the room and saw Sherlock Holmes and John Watson occupying the other end of the room. At first Sebastian and John prepared themselves for a big fight or at least some insults being exchanged between their omegas but both ex-military men were left stunned when Sherlock and Jim greeted each other like long lost friends.

 

“Jim, I have made a few deductions about your pregnancy, the baby and your partner,” Sherlock called out, adjusting himself inside the huge tub and wincing when a contraction came in, “From what I can see you have not had much junk food and in one month you will come back to your normal shape. I also see that Sebastian will do most of the feeding at night and most of the nappy changing during the day. You will make him do it because your body language suggests you are resentful that while both of you become daddies, it’s only you who is going into labour.”

 

“Shut his mouth or I will shut it,” Sebastian growled at John, “I’ll shove his deductive reasoning right up the spot where the sun don’t shine.”

 

Before John could answer, Jim began to speak to Sherlock.

 

“If anything happens to me, the web will not come to an end. My tiger will lead it and a few years later my child will carry on with the web and even grow it. If your child follows into your footsteps and becomes a detective then please let’s have an understanding that our kids will not lock horns. Let’s accept it dear Sherly, we are two geniuses about to give birth to two more geniuses…..owwww you bad, mischievous little mite. Do you feel it just as deep inside as I do?”

 

Sherlock clutched at his side and said in a pained voice, “Y-Yeah, John is quite big.”

 

“No you moron. My tiger has the biggest stick ever. I didn’t mean that though, I meant when the brat kicks how deep inside do you feel it? I feel it rattle my brains.”

 

“I feel that too, that’s why I worried about brain damage…..wait, what do you mean Seb has the biggest stick ever. John’s is as big as….it is at least comparable.”

 

“No, he’s five foot nothing. His dick will be proportionately small.”

 

“Says who? Which book of biology says that Moriarty?”

 

“Oh shut up Holmes, have you not studied certain parts of those cadavers?”

 

***

 

The labour process took a while and during that time various incidents happened that the alphas might have found funny, had it not been their dear omegas on the birthing bed. At one point Jim grabbed the doctor’s knife and nearly slashed a nurse’s throat because she had scolded him for not pushing hard enough. Sherlock on the other hand had caused a comical situation when he, under the influence of epidural, held on to a nurse’s left boob instead of the cushion he was trying to grab.

 

They also realized that while Sherlock had a better grip on the birthing process and followed the midwife’s instructions to the T, Jim was definitely more adept at handling pain and distressful situations. It also did indeed help that they shared a room, because it meant Sebastian and John had each other during the difficult moments.

 

“It’s not easy to see Sherl in pain,” John confessed as Sherlock let out animal grunts and pitiful wails alternately, then took some deep calming breaths before starting again, “In so many years together I have hardly ever seen my omega in pain. Had I known how hard this is going to be for him, I wouldn’t have encouraged him to carry this through. It was an accidental pregnancy and we could have terminated it early, safely. But Mycroft and Mrs. Holmes were keen to have an heir, a Holmes heir, so we went ahead with it.”

 

“They’ll be fine,” Sebastian gritted his teeth.

 

“Then why are you shivering?” John asked, already afraid of the answer.

 

“The blood.”

 

“Yeah, me too. It’s so….”

 

“For Christ’s sake men, you are both ex-soldiers and in your current professions I am sure you see a lot of bloodshed,” a polished voice said from behind, “Don’t act like ninnies. Go out, have a cup of coffee, take a smoke break and come back inside. I am right here.”

 

“Mycroft,” John was surprised.

 

“Holmes,” Sebastian snarled.

 

“I’ll look after both of them,” Mycroft adjusted his tie, “My ethics don’t permit me to hurt a mother, an omega who is about to have a child. So colonel, you can take the break you so badly need. John, trust me, Sherlock won’t even know that you’re not around. He’s too drugged up and delirious with pain.”

 

Neither alpha wanted to leave but after hours of watching this process of omega childbirth, they needed a break for sure. Ten or fifteen minutes wouldn’t hurt.

 

One of the doctors said, “The babies will arrive in about one hour. Take that break, it’s ok.”

 

***

 

Scarcely ten minutes later the two men were called back. They had managed to use the rest room, grab some coffee and Sebastian was half way through his cigarette when the nurse came rushing into the café terrace adjacent to the hospital’s maternity ward.

 

“Congratulations daddies,” she said, “Both the kids and the mothers are fine.”

 

“How…..” Sebastian began but stopped when he saw John run like a bull in a china shop. He followed and together they burst into the birthing room in less than four minutes, bubbling with several feelings. Concern for their mates, eagerness to see their kids, excitement about entering into a new chapter of their lives, they felt totally charged up and high strung. The first thing they saw was a very smug Mycroft Holmes holding two babies in his arms, both swathed in soft towels. One was a blue bundle and the other one was a pink bundle, though it was difficult to tell which one was Sherlock’s and which had been born to Jim.

 

“My son?” Sebastian asked eagerly.

 

“Daughter,” Mycroft handed him the pink bundle.

 

“Jamie,” Sebastian fell in love with his daughter and his love for Jim doubled as well.

 

“We had no daughter?” John asked, a little dismayed.

 

“No, you had a son,” Mycroft replied, “Sherlock and you had a son.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“No, he’s not sure and in case you aren’t sure either cut me up and search if one baby was left behind.”

 

The last sentence was spoken by a rather angry and somewhat dozy Sherlock and John, already embarrassed at his gaffe, apologized to his omega profusely. Mycroft quickly placed the little blue bundle in John’s arms and said, “We finally have a Holmes heir. Let me call mummy right away.”

 

“Do we have someone to call too?” Sebastian asked as he kissed Jim’s forehead, little Jamie asleep in his arms.

 

“Yeah,” Jim said, “Just call Trevor and ask if the assassination in Libya went well or not.”

 

***

 

_30 years later_

 

Mycroft Holmes was seventy-six and recovering from his heart bypass surgery.

 

Sherlock Jr and Jamie Moriarty landed up at the hospital room at the same moment, one though the door and the other through the window. The moment their eyes met, they snarled at each other and took combat positions. As a consulting detective, Sherlock Jr was an arch nemesis of Jamie Moriarty, who was a consulting criminal and feared across the world. Both kids had inherited their father’s qualities and followed in their footsteps. However, per a pact made many years ago, they never locked horns or harmed each other.

 

“Easy kids easy, please don’t start a row here,” Mycroft spoke in a soft yet commanding tone of voice, “I suppose you both came to see me huh?” It made them both stop immediately and look slightly sheepish. They pulled chairs close to either side of the bed and sat down next to the old man. They held his hands, Jamie taking the right hand and Sherlock Jr gasping the left, and leaned in to kiss Mycroft’s cheeks. After exchanging a look of temporary cease-fire, they turned their gazes back at the man they had both grown to adore.

 

“The surgery has been successful and after a week I feel much better already,” Mycroft spoke softly, haltingly, “But I am not getting younger and this surgery isn’t going to hold me together for too long. I will go in a few years and I don’t want a secret to die with me.”

 

“A secret?” Jamie said, “Is it about us or our dads?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Do they know about it?” Sherlock Jr. asked.

 

“No, you will be the first one and the only ones to know.”

 

Jamie and Sherlock Jr held hands over Mycroft’s stomach, not even aware that they were doing so. But Mycroft noticed and a small smile played at the corner of his lips as he spoke. “Thirty years ago, at this very hospital, two omegas gave birth. Jim gave birth to a beautiful baby boy while Sherlock Holmes gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl. Then, a certain Mycroft Holmes, swapped the babies by taking the doctors into confidence and cunningly sending out the alphas for a little while.”

 

“WHAT?” Jamie almost fell off her chair.

 

“Goodness,” Sherlock Jr jumped to his feet.

 

“I thought genetics play a big part in shaping a person’s personality,” Mycroft smiled sadly, “Therefore I swapped the babies, thinking Sherlock will be able to curb any evil instincts in Sherlock Jr and no matter how many evil schemes Jim makes, Jamie will not follow suit.”

 

“In that case you were wrong uncle Myc,” Jamie said, “We just grew up to become exactly like our fathers are, I mean the father who we thought were our fathers. What purpose did this deception serve then?”

 

“One big purpose,” Mycroft said, “Thanks to a pact your daddies agreed to, you guys never crossed paths or crossed swords. That means, your true feelings for each other still remains unexplored.”

 

With that, the retired MI6 chief smirked.

 

Jamie and Sherlock Jr looked at each other in mild shock, as if they were only now beginning to realize that love and hate were two sides of the same coin. A closer look into each other’s eyes made them both squirm and sexual tension suddenly became rife in the air. Sherlock Jr noted how pretty Jamie looked with her bouncy curls and green eyes and Jamie loved the deep dark eyes and blond hairs of Sherlock Jr, not to mention his long and lean build.

 

“So, Sherlock’s father is my father? John is my papa?” Jamie said, trying not to let the colour rise to her cheeks.

 

“Moriarty is my dad?” Sherlock Jr was hiccupping, “And Colonel Moran is my papa?”

 

Mycroft nodded, “Yes. Now promise me, you two will get married and never again will a Moriarty ever try to kill a Holmes, or vice versa.”

 

“Marry him?” Jamie pretended to be disgusted. But she was blushing.

 

“I am not too keen but since we are both geniuses….” Sherlock cleared his throat, trying to look disinterested but failing completely.

 

“Um Sherlock….”

 

“Yes Jamie?”

 

“Can I come over tonight and meet my fathers….I mean your fathers? I promise I won’t bring in any guns.”

 

“Sure Jamie. I suppose I can go and meet my parents too? In that case ask THEM not to put a gun to my head.”

 

“Sure. Now for the wedding, I want a destination wedding and a proper diamond ring. I would like the menu to be a mix of Mediterranean and Italian and the music to be pop and jazz with a few compositions from Bach and Shostakovich thrown in. Also, I am marrying you only because our daddies get along so don’t expect me to be an obedient wife.…..”

 

“Fair enough,” Sherlock Jr shot back, “But I have a few conditions from my side as well. Don’t touch my cadavers, don’t touch the fingers I keep in the fridge, don’t even try to wake me up early in the morning…..”

 

Mycroft smiled as he watched them transform from enemies to allies in a few seconds, much like Sherlock and Jim had become after giving birth in the same room about thirty years earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twist at the end just happened. I originally planned to stop with the birth but I had to keep the two couples connected at some point and for Mycroft to be a bit of a trickster.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be a MorMor ABO planned child and domestic bliss fic. But fics sometimes write themselves and Mycroft was begging to be included, so it took a 'turn'.


End file.
